Rising Phoenix
by skylover4life
Summary: Being reborn was one thing. However, being reborn in a world that was once fictional can leave you in a state of panic. What are you supposed to do when you know chaos awaits you? "...In this world, one does not simply question the chaos... you just simply... learn to live with it..." OC/Reincarnate Semi-Self Insert OC
1. Wandering Soul

**_"...In this world, one does not simply question the chaos... you just simply learn to live with it"_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Wandering Soul**

* * *

_**The soul; a spiritual or immaterial part of all living things that is regarded as immortal ; or as others used to call it in my old life..."Your Heart"...**_

_...Now, __I say in my old life for a very specific reason._

I don't mean I changed my name and moved to another town to start over a new leaf or anything like that. What I mean is that I had met my untimely demise once and now I was back into the world of the living for round number two.

What do you mean...? _What do I mean?_

I get it, I believe I'm being a little vague here, so let me slow down a little.

I had lived once.

It was in a different time, a different place and managed to live a simple (yet, short) life. It was unbearably disappointing to have it end as soon as it did- especially in my prime age of youth. I would never day I did something spectacular or dramatic before my time came.

I didn't save anyone...and didn't die in some freak accident. It was an accident but, not the dramatic and suspenseful kind... I think I might have choked on a fish bone or two...how...stupid.

_To think I was debating on eating the sandwich that day..._

Trying to remember the most important things my old life were as difficult as trying to see through thick and murky waters of a pond. It was always irritably vague and the memories didn't seem to come as clear as I would have liked. I can remember feeling the simplicity of what my life had been but, I couldn't recognize specific things. At first it was names of books I once read, then names of pets...and before long I had forgotten the names and faces of those who had raised me.

It was either a curse or a blessing in disguise.

_Maybe both...?_

I wouldn't have to deal with morning over the one's I would never see again, but I would always end up living on_ knowing_ they had been there.

The only way I could try to cope with the empty feeling was to occupy my attention with other things, like grow up in this new life as a new person. To start fresh and pray to the higher powers that I would never have to go through this in the next life because, _if_ this is really was what happened after death then...

_... I'm not looking forward to it the next time._

"Annathea?" A gentle voice pulled me from my brooding and sulking thoughts. My only reaction of an appropriate response was a simple gruff noise of acknowledgement.

"Hn?"

_It's not like I had to try making conversations at this age anyway...If I could get away with it for now, I would_.

_Therefore, I shall._

_Well...Then again, It also helped that I didn't want to raise any suspicion either so, why try hard into acting like a hyper active monkey all the time when I can enjoy being lazy for the next few years?_

_It's a win-win for me._"Guess what _Sweet Pea_? Daddy's coming home today! Aren't you excited?" My mother chided with absolute glee.

It had had been a while since Dad-I mean Father left for work, the stress had been eating away at my Mother as the loneliness had token a visible toll on her.

_She really missed him._

I mused to myself and smiled involuntarily at the thought of that man coming home.

_Well what do you know?...I guess missed that bastard too._

To any other kid in my old life it would have meant almost nothing.

Sure, _most_ Dad's come late from working overtime, but...not_ My_ _Father_.

He was there _most_ of the time, but when he wasn't with me and Mother, he was gone for weeks on end with my Uncle Jo'. I'm not saying it didn't bite him in the ass later because, I saw the pain in his eyes when he found out he'd missed my last birthday and the day he found out I'd read my first book fluently from cover-to-cover.

Maybe it was due the fact that as first-time parent that, it really hit him hard. There were times where I recall Father coming home completely battered and covered in bruises.

To think that big lug still gave me a warm smile even when he was clearly in sheer agony. It was truly amazing to say the least...

_It's no wonder he quickly became my own Hero_.

Belen; My Mother, had always tried to explain his odd job to me time and time again. I could tell she was trying to find the right words to explain his profession to a child was without the potential outcome of sending them into a full-blown panic attack.

Oh, how I commended her for her efforts..

"Annathea?" Her tone took one of worry as I bore my eyes into the blue crayon in my hand.

"Ma'...? What did you say Pa' does again...? Why does have to come home hurt and covered in toilet paper?"

She snorted at my innocent for of wording then, hummed as if deep in thought. She was contemplating with herself. She plopped softly next to me and began to play with one of the colors in my pencil case. She grew silent trying to find the right words.

"..Thea?"

"Yeah..?"

"Do...you know why nobody is allowed outside when you hear that loud ringing...you know... from those big sirens outside?"

Of course I knew..., How could I not know what those sirens were meant for...?

It had been the town's warning system to stay indoors immeadiately.

... Did it _change_ the fact that I still couldn't believe what we were hiding from?

No.

Did it also change the fact that that I still didn't believe it every time I heard her say it?

...No.

"Yeah...It's a warning...that the monsters are outside. That's why we hide inside..." I turned to watch her face. She had an unreadable expression and began to doodle on a piece of paper. I watched her as she sketched a black blob with beady red eyes.

"Yes. But..." She then drew a small stick figure with orange eyes holding a long blue ax. " Did you know that there are people ho have a job to keep the monsters away? Yea? Well..Did you know your Daddy and Uncle Jo' have that job? You see, You're Daddy fights the monster and your Uncle Jo' helps him."

"If uncle Jo' helps my Pa'...then how come he's not in the picture? Why is Papa all by himself..?"

"...but,Heis in the picture Thea."

"No he's not...There's only Pa', that monster and the ax Pa' is holding." She snickered at my confusion.

I raised an eyebrow and her light cackle rang in the air.

"Well, that's because, Your Uncle Jo' is the ax."

"Whah...WHAT?"

_In that moment I came to realize just how ludicrous my life was turning out and I was pretty sure the big man upstairs was testing me._

I was reborn into an alternate dimension where beasts where as real as the sky is blue and where human beings have the genetics to made it capable for them to shape-shift into some living breathing weapon.

_...I also just realized that and Uncle Jo' was a lot cooler than I ever gave him credit for._

Uncle Jo' wasn't my biological Uncle in case you're wondering. He was my father's most closest friend. The two were near inseparable.(Joined by the hip if you will). He was always full of life every time he and dad came home. They often bickered over childish things and my Mother would drop her sweet dexterity and beat them senseless when she thought I wasn't looking.

_I had to find entertainment somehow right?_

Being the toddler that I was, I was plagued with episodes of energy and ecstasy that were soon followed by painfully numbing waves of crashes. It was like living in the sugar-high all day long.

When I wasn't studying, I was uncharacteristically jittery and impatient.

Even if i didn't necessarily need to, I desperately craved the constant stimulation to my growing brain. It was a little hard to keep myself from banging my head into the thick walls of my home from the sheer mental frustration.

_I had to find ways to keep the boredom from earing away at my sanity._

When Mother ran her daily routine I had the free time to look through her old books. I silently noted that almost everything appeared to be in American English and I breathed a sigh of relief. English was good. However, some slight Kanji and I think German where encrypted here and there as I progressed through the books I read; leading me to conclude that those three languages were among the top languages spoken in the Country. I'd have to learn the "basics" of Japanese and German if I ever planned to do anything in this life.

As time progressed I had many ways to occupy myself. One of them was spending my time trying to teach myself in becoming ambidextrous. I didn't think it would be so particularly useful at the moment but, at least that ability might be more convenient in the future.

Let me tell you though..it wasn't anything near easy...

Even though my brain was still in the stage of development, learning languages and writing only became a little less frustrating.

_Emphasis on the "little."_

Even now when I think about I get this dull sensation in the back of my mind. I feel like I'm forgetting something important.

I didn't know _what_ exactly that was until one day I watched a particular add on the T.V that nearly sent me into a full blown panic-attack.

"...Students by day, Warriors by night. To serve and protect the good people of our United Nations against the beasts and terrors lurking the dark," A tall dark figure with a harmless skull mask appeared on the screen as he loomed over the massive building behind him. The image of him made the gears in my head to finally start turning.

_I had seen this before...but where...? _

"Death Weapon Meister Academy, the place where we mold the youth of today into the defenders of our glorious Nations. Become the difference between life-and-Death! Join the DWMA and Sign up today!"The numbing sensation increased as I tried to place just a single memory from my past life.

_Why did it bother me so much...?_

_Why was this so disturbingly familiar..?_

The numbing in my head suddenly stopped. It was starting to come back to me now.

_I knew now..._

I know where I had seen this...I had seen it on T.V before...in my old life but, not as an add or a commercial but, as a Japanese cartoon program...

_I wans't in some strange alternate world...like my own_

I had been lodged into a world that I somehow knew was to supposed to be fiction.

_I was in the world of "Soul Eater."_


	2. Scent

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter focuses more on Annathea's childhood. **

**The second part in this chapter has a tad bit of Alejandro's point of view. **

** In case you're wondering her name doesn't really have any hidden meaning. It's just a name. Because I figured that most of our parent's just name us on a name of their fancy. Plus, I don't wan't her to have a corny name like Scarlet Ruby or Midnight? Who names a kid Midnight..?**

**I was mainly inspired by a Naruto Fanfic called "Dreaming of Sunshine", it's a Reincarnation story where the OC describes her new life in the world of Naruto as the twin of Shikamaru. It's extremely well written and it's still on-going. **

**My point in getting through some childhood memories is to avoid any major plot-holes and let you know what kind of a person Annathea before diving in to the 'Canon-Verse' We'll learn a bit of her limits and fears as the story goes on.**

**So, for now, we'll just get to know our little Annathea as she struggles in a world that she know should not be real.**

* * *

**_"...In this world, one does not just simply question the chaos ...you just simply just learn to live with it." _**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Scent**

* * *

**_The soul; a spiritual or immaterial part of all living things that is regarded as immortal ; or as others used to call it in my old life..."Your Heart"_**

* * *

I think there would have been several other people that would have been excited in a situation like this. Except me of course.

I mean, I _liked_ that show a while back but, not to a point where I wanted something like this.

I`ll tell you why; I didn't even know where exactly I was in the time-line. What if that Kishin attack happened today,? Maybe even tomorrow or next month? Two years from now? I knew Nevada wasn't exactly _that_ close but it wouldn't take long to get there. Even then, what could I do? I'm just a kid for crying out loud!

That's right, do nothing but expect to get devoured by some demon-like creature.

_Maybe a witch might make my second death quick and painless._

_'Devouring human souls?'_ Last time I checked that was pretty much the definition of a demon. I'm taking a wild guess Kishin and demons aren't that far off in relation. Hell, they were probably the equivalent in both worlds. Except there wasn't really any solid proof on demons in the earth world...

Well, at least I wasn't exactly in the area where the _'Canon'_ world takes place. I don't think I can't do that much harm to the plot if I just lived my own life here away from the DWMA. That is if the plot is even existent at this point.

_I hope so anyway..._

A nagging voice in the back of my mind demanded I do something about this long-term predicament. Then again, I wasn't exactly put on _this_ earth for shit's and giggles. Or at least, I hoped not.

There _had_ to be a legitimate reason for my re-birth in this world and as troublesome as it was...I needed to find out.

I _couldn't_ argue with that. My burning curiosity thirsted for an answer and all I ever got was more questions...

_Why am I here?_

_What's my purpose this time?_

_Has the plot already happened?_

_Am I too late..?_

Even so, I was never really driven to sign up and join the academy. They life of a Death 'tech' student was a difficult and dangerous one. It wasn't fun and games. They were pretty much soldiers in slacks and Gothic clothing.

The weekend before my seventh birthday held a lot of panic within the city of Palm Springs. My dad was on duty again and mom always skipped over the news. Probably to keep it from scaring me. Which in all honesty scared me shitless even with the mindset of an adult.

My guess was as good as yours. It was probably some heavy Kishin egg massacre for all I knew at the time.

What else could I do but go to sleep and hope the Seals that dad planted wouldn't wear out through the night. With a world that had monsters that could roam through the night it was a likely-hood that every home had a seal. Which explains why there wasn't an evacuation system that would make us up and leave the town. That's why the DWMA introduce Seal-Barriers; These barriers had to be maintained on a regular monthly basis to ensure its stability and strength to ensure your best safety. Without properly maintain the seal, it grows weak and unbalanced, as a result they could be easily shattered allowing the Kishin egg access to your home.

Every once in while I would hear about families being devoured because they neglected to maintain the seal in proper condition.

Those who had taken the tool for granted at the time learned from those stories and decided an hour of their time wasn't as bad as being Kishin lunch.

As much security it allowed me to have it still irked me to live the life of a coward. I was only grateful that the barriers where soundproof from the outside world. Otherwise I wouldn't be able to stomach the screams of the unfortunate fools that were caught outside the seals...

By the time my seventh birthday rolled around I was in the third grade. I rarely spoke to any of the children there, seeing as how I wouldn't have the tolerance for them. There was one exception though, it was one little snot-nose brat that was stuck to me like the day that gum that was lodged in Cynthia's hair the other week. His name was Asheton Emberline. Uncle Jo's pride and Joy. My God-cousin.

"They're like peanut butter and jelly if you ask me Alejandro. Good alone, but go Great together!" Uncle Jo' teased. I had to hold back the urge to face-palm and and roll my eyes deep into the back of my skull. If they hadn't started 'shipping' us yet they probably were thinking about it now. I could hear our Mother's giggling in the distance.

"How sweet. Asheton and Anna look adorable together!"

"That kid's gonna grow up confused with all the damn nicknames you keep giving her Alejandro." Uncle Jo' crossed his arms and gave my Father a disapproving stare. My Father didn't seem all that worried.

"You'd be surprised Jo', she may be young but she gets the gist of her nicknames. Right Thea?"

"Anna, Anne, Annie,Tia, Thea...it's the same isn't."

_Call me Sally for all I care. It's not like it's my first name to begin with._

"See? She's a bright kid I tell ya."

It was my dad's great idea to go celebrate in the park. Trees's though not rare, where quite plentiful here due to the natural aquafer deep below the earth. Providing lots of shade from the intense heat. I swatted the flies away from my face. I was all moist. I plopped myself and took shelter from the overbearing sun. I wasn't exactly worried about ruining it. It was just one of the many trivial things that just didn't matter anymore.

_Of course, dying sorta does that to you._

I picked up the dried up oak leaves on the ground. I wasn't really sure exactly to enable my spiritual energy but today I thought I could try getting a better 'feel' for it. My father was a Meister wasn't he? Maybe, I can put my genetics to the test? Well, there was also the fact that my soul has experience from my old life...Sure, extremely vague memories but, most of my knowledge and way of thinking was pretty much there. Fading, but still there.

I paused and began to focus on the leaf, focusing on every vein.

Then I realized something...!

"Nothing's happening." My eyebrow twitched. I really had hoped I'd be able to work some magic. _'Well, so much for that then.'_

A small breeze of sandal wood blew gently from behind me. A smug smile wormed it's way on my lips. I crossed my arms and gave shook my head in disapproval.

"What do you want now _Ashy-Boy_?"

"Dang it! How do you do that Thea? I _almost_ had you!"

"Did not." I deadpanned. "I smelled you a mile away stinky!" I squeezed my nose and puffed up my cheeks.

"Do not!" His tan cheeks flushed a bright red as he began to look for an offending odor that wasn't exactly there. "Mom made me shower before we got here! Liar! Maybe you're smelli'n your upper lip."

"Gross." I grimaced at his choice of words. _"Nice Save though."_

"Yeah well, I am pretty awesome you know!"

"Says who?"

"Lot's of people", he countered.

"Name one person that isn't your mom _Ashy-boy_!"

"Me, myself and I."

Nice. His comebacks are corny but very well put for an eight year old.

I wiped the sweat of my brow and dried my hands with the sundress my mom got me.

"OOOH! You're mom is gonna kill you,"

"It's just a dress. She won't care." I looked up to see our Strange sun. Cackling at us. It was still unnerving to see the Sun and moon have faces.

_'I'd kill to dive into a pool right now though.'_ Ashe let out a gruff sigh and moaned wiping the sweat under his nose. He threw hands on my shoulders and began shaking me.

"Theah?" Ashe's bright sky blue eyes gleamed mischeviously.

"What?", I growled clearly irratated by the blistering heatwave.

Boy, kid's sure can get under your skin sometimes. Especially when they where up to no good. It seemed whenever Asheton wanted something he'd just pester me 'till I agreed. It's like he wanted me to solve all his problems. His tactics where pretty much the same;

Step One: Find Annathea

Step Two: Bug Annathea

Step Three: Complain until Annathea gives in to make you shut up.

Step 4: Repeat if she runs off.

_Little bastard wasn't as stupid as I thought._

"It's Hottt!"

'Here we go again...'

"I know, and...? What do you want me to do about it dummy?"

"Wanna go to the water turtles?" Well what do you know? That wasn't exactly a bad idea. Hell, even if I were twenty I'd still play in the turtle fountains. Adult or not, I'd rather look like and idiot than roast my ass out like I'm doing now. The fountain wasn't that far off. I wasn't exactly concerned as the park was bustling with people.

"Why not?" I shrugged as Asheton started to hastily bolt his way to the fountain. Asheton didn't exactly wait for me to keep up. His patience level was running thin in this heat and honestly so was mine...You only live once right? Why wait?

We played in the fountain for about an hour till the sun began to set. It would only be a matter of time till the sun went down It was still a little unnerving to see the sun alive. Especially as it drooled as if it were falling asleep. I was certain his enormous eyes were large enough to see us in our daily lives. Perhaps he laughs at how tiny we are in comparison. We's like his little ant farm. Same goes for the Moon too.

After a while of dowsing myself in the cool water for the last time I decided it was best to head back to the main area of the park. I was certain my folks wanted to do the cake ceremony soon. Being alone even in a public place like this still didn't put me at ease. It seemed most of the other kid's where fairing better under all the heat as the played in the main playground. It was a little too noisy for my taste.

"Alright Ashe, lets head back. The sun is going down." I said while straining my dark eggplant colored locks. The color felt odd to me, in the pit of my soul I had a feeling it wasn't natural in my old life to have a natural shade like this. Still, I would have been far more content to have red hair. Purple wasn't _exactly_ my favorite color. Straining the last drops of water from my hair I huffed in annoyance.

_'Asheton's probably trying to sneak around again."_

Hearing no response from my other party member I rolled my eyes in response.

"Alright Ashe, you aren't getting any cake! And if you don't hurry it up I'll eat all of it!" I didn't want to play this game right now with him. Not with a possibilities of a kishin egg rolling around in the county.

"Uh...Annathea...?" Asheton's voice cracked.

"What now?"

That's when I felt it.

the overwhelming sense of dread and pressure that suddenly left me frozen in place. A pressure so deep it left me gasping for air. A deep odor invaded my nostrils. The stench was so horrid, like the rotting flesh of an animal's corpse surrounded by landfill garbage. A gag rippled through my throat with disgust.

"A-ashe...?!"

Ashe was frozen with his back turned to me. He was shaking and paled at the thing that was in front of him. _"WHAT ARE YOU?"_ Ashe choked out.

There standing in front of him was a man-like figure. In what I could describe as an old fashioned clown from the days of the Gothic Renaissance era; a Jester. His mask that wore a twisted expression as blood dripped from the eyes.

"_...I'm your worst nightmare ..._" He cackled as we stood in fear while revealing his sharp jagged teeth.

"Let me show a few tricks my lad...!" His long claws drew closer into his mouth slowly before jerking something from it. We jumped as the object he pulled tore through his throat as it splattered blood. With a final tug he roughly pulled out a large bloody dagger. His smile only grew wider as he took in our horrified expressions. His blood trickled from the gaps of his razor sharp teeth.

Ashe's knees collapsed under his weight.

"Asheton...!"

"How cute. You already pissed you pants _eh_?"

In another life I would have frozen like the coward. Too afraid to even chance a risk to survive...however I had been given the opportunity of a second chance and as scary and as frighting and terrifying I had to do something.

Otherwise...this life I had been given would be meaningless.

"Leave him alone...!" With the fury of my own words I could feel the rush of fear an adrenaline propel me to stand and protect Asheton.

"Well, well, well? What do we have here?" A cold sweat dripped from my cheek. "Hmm...what an interesting little brat we have here...Oh-you're definitely going a treat girly.!~"

"Anna...!" Ashe bellowed completely petrified.

**CLANG**!

My knees buckled under my own weight as they met the ground with a small thud. I was probably bleeding from the fresh gash, but It's not like I could feel it right now with all the adrenaline. Apart from the ringing in my ears, I was fine. Only because the person in front of me came to me not a moment too soon.

"Pa.."

"Sorry it took so long kids, The clown brought a _few_ friends with him."

"Dad!" Asheton cried seeing the familiar blue ax.

"Belen! Karina! Get the kids out of here! We'll take care of this circus freak."

Without saying a word, our mothers pulled us from the fray. My mind was scrambled, clearly in shock, because the only thing I can register are the sounds of metal clanging. I tried to listen to the soothing sounds and murmurs of my mother's own voice but I couldn't. Not even her warm vanilla scent could help sooth the fear that struck within the core of my own being.

Twenty-seven years of existence and I've never seen anything more terrifying than that...creature.

I watched as my Father countered and dodged each attack with such grace. However the Joker had no trouble keeping up with relentless.

"Joker of the Dunes! In the name of Death Weapon Meister Academy, You and your lackeys have violated and corrupted the laws of humanity. The price to pay is your very soul!" My father declared as he pointed his trusty ax partner at the kishin egg.

The Joker threw back his head and guffawed at his new opponent. "_You Jest..!This party has just begun! Your soul is MINE!_" The earth began to quake under our feet as the Joker began to grow in size. His back began to contort and the sound of tearing flesh pierced the air as black spike protruded from his spine.

"On the contrary, the only joke here will be you once we end this! Let's show him what we got JoJo!" My Father declared.

"I'm with you Brother!"

The shift in the air changed dramatically and the lingering odor of rotten flesh was drowning a scent as deep and majestic as the ocean itself.

"**_LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!_**"

Ashe's eyes widened like saucers as we both watched entranced by their power as the form of Uncle Jo's ax became wider and longer almost like an ax.

"_**LIGHTNING CUTTER****!**_"

It was as if the world slowed down as they charged at each other in the blistering blue light. The recoiling blast blew us back a few feet Until our mothers held us with and iron grip.

_'HOLY-CRAP!'_ It became difficult to breathe against the raging pressure of their wavelengths as they collided. I gasped trying to bring the oxygen in my lungs as I held a vise grip on my mother's waist.

Within the chaos I had come to realize something that had finally sunk in.

This world...it was bound by the chaos and terror of the Kishin. This vicious cycle would likely never end so long as there is darkness and corruption within every human being, I realized that maybe joining DWMA one day seemed like a better option than hiding and praying a Kishin wouldn't come barging in through your front door. Seeing my Fathe-I mean...my _Dad_ fight like a true soldier sent chills down my spine.

He was...so..._awesome._

Within a few seconds Like that, the pressure died down. Dad and the Joker had there backs turned to each other in a finishing stance. No one said a thing. My mother gripped me tighter in anticipation but i felt somehow she knew my father well enough to know the outcome.

"It looks like this was your last court to jest, _Joker_."

"Ay..." The Joker fell his knees and dissolved in a body of pitch black ribbons leaving a dim red glowing orb in it`s place. A lingering odor started to fill my nostrils. Uncle Jo began to materialize into his human self in the flashing light and approached the corrupted soul of the Joker. He picked it up without much thought and then saw our unreadable expressions. He didn't seem comfortable eating something like this with children around.

"Uh, kids? Why don't you go ahead and go with your mom's. We'll catch up in a bit. We're going to take care of things here. Don't worry though, the monsters are all gone for now."

"Really..." Asheton sounded a little relieved. I knew better though. We would just have to get used to this sort of thing. Monsters in this world were very much real and they would never stop coming from the depths of the shadows.

"Yes, really sport. Now go relax and get cake. Mommy can fix your scrapes and make them better." We nodded silently and didn't hesitate to get the hell out of there.

After that, the sirens stopped that week. As it turns out, It was the Joker of the Dunes and his partners that had been roaming around around nightfall around the park area where lived. With the thick population of people there, it was only a matter of time till some crazy bastard's soul would be overcome corruption. My curiosity was still building with each day now. If I'm in the _"Soul Eater"_ world then, what part of the time-line am I in? What if that bad event already happened...I wasn't sure what exactly that bad event was though...but i knew it was something major and important...maybe if my head developed more i'd be able to grasp those memories again..

For all I knew I could be panicking about nothing. Maybe, said event already happened and I had nothing to worry about.

However, fate had it's own plans and I had no other option but to buckle in and pray to the higher powers to give me the strength to survive this ordeal.

* * *

**[Alejandro] Scent: Part 2**

* * *

Things could not possibly get any worse.

Nope.

No Sir-e.

To think the day of all days for the Kishin eggs to attack, it had to be on his precious baby girl's worse, The Joker himself tried to kill his baby on her goddamn birthday. The bastard. What Alejandro would give to slice all the Jesters of the Dunes one more time...or a few hundred times was good.

"Let's get this over with and take the kids home soon."

Using the glass of someones car, the men quickly phoned Lord Death to report the news of their new capture. Alejandro would never forgive the Joker for ruining such an important mile-stone for his baby-girl. Her seventh birthday and she nearly gets devoured. He would never live it down. Some Father he turned out to be.

"Lord Death? Are you There?" In response the glass rippled and revealed a very goofy and yet intimidating dark figure.

"Hiya! Alejndro? Jo'Jo? How's it Going!? Any Luck capturing the Joker and his conspirators?"

"Yes Sir, We came to report the successful capture of Joker soul and that of his lackeys. We just didn't anticipate to strike tonight so soon."

"Any casualties?" Asked the Young red head beside The ominous black figure.

"None today, a few where wounded but all-in-all everybody is safe. It was a good thing we were in the area today." Alejandro and Jo'Jo really were fortunate to been here as ironic as it was several families could have been slaughtered tonight."To think the 'Joker' himself would purposely target my daughter is beyond me."

Alejandro knew of his daughter's soul abnormality and it really gave him chills that the 'Joker' had been _attracted_ to it in the first place. It could have mistaken her wavelengths for Asheton's. With each passing day the anomaly of his own daughter's soul began to trigger and rapidly increase. He had been keeping tabs on it but didn't think it would pose a problem, until now anyway. Perhaps Lord Death can lend him some guidance...

Perhaps limiters might mask the ripples and stabilize her wavelengths.

"...To think this is she's gonna remember her seventh birthday like this. Asheton's no better at the moment either." Alejandro was to mused in his own thought when a familiar ripple brought him back to the conversation.

'Speak of the Devil'

"That's a shame...Such is the cruel reality we all must endure and accept at a young age. The best thing to do is to be grateful everyone is safe and sound! I'd just be more careful with having them wander around."

"Yes, I agree. Well, at least it's easier to track her down with that condition of hers. Especially when she's quivering in those bushes back there. Come out of that thing Annathea. You'll get hurt.

The bushes shook nervously. Showing someone was currently present. A small figure with dark whine colored hair poked from the bushes and started inching closer.

"Annathea. We told you to wait with your mother."

"I...wanted to know why you're taking so long..." The young red-head began squealing on the other side of the glass.

"She's adorable! Just like my little Maka!~ I bet when _she_ grows up she's gonna look sexy like Bele-" **"SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"**

"Nobody asked for you to comment Spirit." Lord Death regarded in warning. Spirit bled a fountain of blood on the other side of the glass clearly incapacitated. Alejandro blood pressure increased. If only he could knock some sense into that idiot...He was thankful that lord Death quietly blocked the bleeding spirit from his daughter's view. That was the last thing she needed to see.

"Hello little One! Why, She does take after Belen! Now, I need you to make me a promise little Annathea. Do stay out of trouble? Won't you."He Moved his goofy white glove in a motion of attempting to whisper. "Otherwise you'll end up like Spirit."

Her small delicate cackle was joined with the snickers of both men.

"I promise, Sir."

"Very well! It was nice meeting you little Annathea! Alejandro? Jo'Jo?"

"Yes,Sir."

"It was good to seeing you two again! Oh, before I forget! Jo'Jo, your transfer scripts are ready and when your ready to relocate you and your family, let me know."

"Yes, Lord Death, Sir."

"Alright then! Until the next time! **Death** **O-U-T**!" The car glass rippled one last time until it was just a run-of-the-mill car window. It was at that time that Alexander barely noticed there was someone actually in the car. Jo' muttered a simple sorry before awkwardly stepping away from the couple in the car.

"Alright Annathea. Let's head home and get some rest. Tomorrow I have something special in store for you."

"...Like what Pa'...?"

"Well, I noticed something Thea..." She looked up at her father and a a crease of worry formed on her forehead. Seeing this Alejandro poked the center of her noggin.

"No silly, It's not something bad."

He met his daughters eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"It's about that great nose of yours," She raised an eyebrow and formed an 'o' with her lips finally following along. "...Your nose twitches every time Asheton tries to sneak behind you. At first, I thought It was just a habit of your's but then I realized you would do it subconsciously. Even bore anyone would arrive at our house you're nose would start twitching a moment before anyone would knock on the door. You can smell them can't you?"

"Yeah..." She inhaled deeply and sighed in content as she smiled at her father. "Well...Everyone has scent. It's really nice...and sometimes I can smell how someone is feeling... It's a little hard.", Annathea admitted. "-but I can tell when someone is angry... their smell...it becomes bitter or sometimes, if they're really happy they're smell becomes fresh and clean and strong. It's weird... " Jo'Jo raised an eyebrow clearly intrigued.

"She can smell the Souls...wow..." Jo'Jo thought aloud. "To think that she's so young..."

Alejandro wondered whether or not her condition might be the culprit.

Perhaps it's allowing her to become more spiritually sensitive.

"Pa'...?" Annathea asked as she watched the eerie moon cackle. "Do you...do you think...you can teach me how to be strong?"

"...Annathea baby...You _are_ strong." Alejandro breathed as he slowly knelt down to once again meet the periwinkle eyes his daughter owned. Sometimes his daughter had the gaze that held so much inquiry it was hard to believe that his daughter was questioning this world so much. It was unusual...

"No..._I'm not_...", her voice quivered slightly. "...I couldn't even help Ashe today...I was too scared. I was...weak..." Annathea admitted. The guilt in her eyes made Alejandro worry. She was a little too young to feel the burden of having someone's life on your shoulders.

"There is no reason to feel guilty about that Annathea. You had a right to be scared, You're still too young to take down a creature like that...but you know what? It's okay to be afraid sometimes Thea-baby. Fear is what makes you stronger. What you did back there...to stand by Asheton's side was truly...brave. I may not be able to teach you how to work that nose of yours but, I promise you'll be strong enough to protect Asheton one day..."

"Will you really Papa'?

"Thea my little sweet pea...I won't help you become strong...I'll help you become even _stronger_. I swear it."

_Because after all, in this world...You do not simply question the chaos...You just simply learn to deal with it..._


	3. Prodigy

**Chapter 3: Prodigy**

* * *

_Death City, Nevada_.

The place I somewhat longed to always be apart from. Why you may ask? A certain series of events would soon unfold and I was more than-hell-of certain I was not needed there at all. Foreknowledge was a dangerous weapon after all; the story could progress without me right?

Right…?

Wrong.

"Stupid human empathy…," I muttered under my breath as I slammed my fist against the solid brick. The satisfying sound of rubble giving out resonated from beneath my pale knuckles. I brought my hand and dusted of the powdering debris.

_Of course,_ I would involve myself in the massive dilemma that would involve saving countless lives.

_Of course_, I would also enter the massive technical school and become some sort of make-shift soldier.

AND-_Of course_, my Dad would insist relentlessly to train and condition me without mercy.

Or at least until he was certain I would be seen as anything but cannon fodder.

Not that I necessary blame him for that with me being his but only child but, he could still have held back even a little with spars couldn't he?

_I guessed not._

Given that Dad was one of nine Death-Meisters out there, I had a lot of pressure on my shoulders to keep up with everyone's expectations. To be the offspring of someone of his caliber and not have his potential would reflect terrible on his part…

Which leaves no wonder why he conditioned me with or what could possibly be the most brutal training regimen on this earth. It was like having a Superman for a father who tucked you in at night and having him switch to Srgt. Asshole wake you up at four in the god-forsaken morning.

_For what you may ask?_

_Well I don't know…_

I think it was something like running _**5K**_ in my pajamas or something like that.

_Can you guess who threw up Dinner half-way through it on their new bunny slippers?_

_Pffft._

Not my Dad, that's for sure.

In time the amount of miles increased as I gradually began to get accustomed to it.

After five years, running a minimum of 80 kilometers every morning seem to pale in comparison to the rest of the training routine. Like said, It was…brutal. Sometime Dad would quiz me on the properties of spiritual energy, physiological effects on souls and some Phasmology vocabulary. If I got anything wrong…well either it was Two-hundred push-ups, sit-ups or a chance at shock resistance therapy with _Mr. Tazer_ .

As inhuman as it sounded, I was never allowed to be incorrect.

…Not if it cost me my life.

…As bad as sounded; it would condition my body to be more resilient to electric abilities of the sort. (Or any shock-therapy should I ever get kidnapped and tortured.)

With proper body building came weights, weighted objects to carry and a lot of Katas to do them with. (It also included the many times I slipped up, threw up and collapsed under the thick led-like vest on my chest. Or even all three if it was convenient...) Did I end up hospitalized on several occasions from excessive training? Yes, not to mention the memories of the legs I've sprained and bones I've shattered.

Did they all make me hate my entire existence?

_…Yes._

Did I want to give up?

_No..., because If I did... This life would be meaningless and I was disgusted with the idea of being a helpless kitten for the rest of it-that would be life motto here for as long I exist._

I would protect them…

_The people that live in the shadows of the bigger picture. Those who are nothing more than background characters in the story of another. Those who live as nothing more than a nameless face in a book; people like my Uncle-Jo', Asheton, My Mom, My Dad…_

_People like me._

_Cause in the real story (like in my past life) my name didn't matter...and it was about time I change that._

Starting with my great entrance into the most prestigious academy this world had to offer. Along came with it was the god-forsaken paperwork I had to fill out along with Asheton at the time. The paperwork along could send a young hopeful packing and heading for the hills.

The student code of conduct was absolutely insane. I mean sure it had normal technicalities for punishment and rule setting that must be followed but...the fact alone that fighting in school wasn't such a big deal was...ludicrous. All you really needed was to ask a staff member to make sure you weren't dead in the end.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

This is crazy. This place is freaking crazy. Asheton's hair is still crazy...

_I'm crazy..._

It had been about four years since the "Big Move" to Death City, I honestly never saw it coming that soon. The only thing I ever managed to understand was that Uncle-Jo' and his family's position had somehow been _compromised. _My guess was that they had problems of their own and things had somehow gotten dangerous to stick around in a busy city like Palm Springs.

With Dad holding ties to their family it was a given we were at risk as well. I was never sure from what exactly that problem the Emberline's were dealing with but, my nose was picking up something fishy in the air.

_...and I could tell it was not the tuna sandwich Asheton ate either._

It still left the question why their family had to go incognito and had to completely change appearance to avoid attention. Unfortunately it was another matter for another time. The Emberline's had right to their own secrets and it wasn't in my place to meddle with their own affairs.

"Ugh, this hair is driving me bat-shit insane! _Freaks_ does it look good?" Asheton asked with a tone of worry. He ran his fingers in an attempt to tame the unruly locks he now possessed. His natural scent pitched up and burned my nose for a split second.

Insecurity was bubbling out of him.

I took in his appearance; He had definitely grown. The only major differences were the shockingly sapphire blue contacts and pearly white locks he now sported.

All-in-all the appearance would mean little if he didn't have the seal implanted on him. The seal itself was nothing more than a false mask to throw off whoever was after the Emberlines. It would only show a facade of a personality Asheton was supposed to mimic in order to evade discovery.

"You look great _Killua_." I asked unfazed by his use of my last name. I small giggle was threatening to escape my lips. I was never sure exactly why I had chosen that name for him but, the most I could really deduct was that it could have been a reference from my past life.

A small pink dusted his cheeks as he pouted. His hair was really bothering him from the amount of exasperation and embarrassment that emanated from him. "Liar."

"Quit being a baby... We need to head to Orientation this morning then turn in our paperwork with our financial information... Otherwise we won't have another chance till the next month to sign our liability waver's." I rolled the manila file in a roll and playfully knocked him in the head.

"Whatever, I'm still pretty glad we didn't have to take that preliminary test."

"...That's only because the exam is intended to weed out the fain-hearted and the weak." I remarked dryly as I began to walk through the quiet streets. It was troubling to believe some students were signing up for the EAT classed without a shred of training experience and expect to have an acceptance letter ready for them. "...Besides, the examiners themselves let us move on after meeting the academy standards."

"Do you think we'll qualify for a mission in our first month?" Asheton asked as we made our way to the massive steps. I hummed as I played with the "Meister" badge in my fingers and put the manila folder safely in my bookcase with my free hand.

"Most likely, it depends on our entrance exam results... There would be no use to hold us back and teaching us what we already know. If anything we might have our first mission this month after they process the liability form. That's why it's so crucial we make it on time." Aheston's scent seem to run a little wild. A sharp scent crept up my nose. "Does it make you nervous?"

"...I guess i'm just a little excited is all-I mean how many years have we been preparing for this day Thea? Four? Five?"

I was taken aback. Had it really been that long..? "Yeah, I guess it is pretty exciting." Asheton's marvelous sapphire eyes twinkled in amusement as he shoved me.

"Well then? What the heck are we lollygagging for? Let's go!"

"Race you to the top?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He paused briefly until a smirk adorned his lips.

"The usual wager_ Freaks_?"

"The usual _Gii-chan._"

"Okay, now I'm really gonna kick your ass Freaks."

"Not if you can't catch me."

"You're on..."

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!"

* * *

Asheton and I sat patiently on the lingering edge outside the school. I opened a fairly large book on the _"Properties of Soul Wavelength"_ as Asheton looked at the ever growing crowd of first-year students.

He ran his smooth porcelain fingers through his white messy locks, much to his chagrin they wouldn't be tamed. Eventually giving in, he decided to rest his head in my lap.

_If they were going to wait until orientation started he might as well catch some "Z's."_

As it turned out, we were a tad early for Orientation to begin and right now they were going to have to sit tight until their entire class was present. However we weren't the only ones with a peace of mind to come early, other students lounged near the steps and pillars as the mingled idly.

I flicked through my large thick book on the products and properties of spiritual energy, it was really fascinating to me for many reasons. One of the main reasons as to why was simply due to the fact that this type of energy was not only tangible but, very real in this world.

It was something that was only seen as fictitious in my past life and was a fuel and temple for stories with fantasies and adventures...in fairy tales.

However, in this world it was as real as night and day, proven by both scientists and Morticians alike. Were religion and science agreed. It was truly fascinating...

"...thus, the six types of wavelength nature types were discovered..enhancers, emitters, conjurers, manipulators, transmitters...and specialists...Natures are usually determined through reactions verified on a specific test called the-

A strong harp scent cut through my thoughts and stung my nostrils as I inhaled it. It wasn't a bad scent per-say but it was a little to overbearing for me to handle. Almost like that guy in your class that has a thick layer of a cologne you can't stand.

"YA-HA-HAAH! SO, LOOKS LIKE THERE'S A HELL LOT OF YOU THIS YEAR! YOU GUYS DON'T LOOK SO TOUGH AT ALL! LISTEN HERE PIPSQUEAKS, SINCE YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW THINGS WORK AROUND HERE, I'LL LET YOU IN A LIL' SECRET, AS LONG AS I'M HERE NONE OF YOU ARE GETTING IN. PERIOD. " Many student murmured and cursed at the offending figure.

"What the hell?"

"Pipsqueaks?!"

"Who put you in charge asshole?"

"Shut up."

"What an Idiot."

"Who does he think he is?"

"...If I wansn't a _Mortician_..."

Our eyes darted to the dead center-front point of the second floor's balcony. He was looking down on us, figuratively and quite literally. 'How could I not notice the stench of overbearing ego?'

"Someone clearly has a bone to pick with us freshman." Asheton scoffed as he began closing his eyes again.

"Clearly." I murmured in agreement. "He should know some of us might be sharing a class with him. "

"He's just baiting anyone to fight him. How petty, he must think were some run-of-the-mill amateurs." Other students murmured in agreement and scoffed at the "blue" headed menace.

I squinted at the the faraway figure and subconsciously let my sixth sense aid my sight. I could feel the warmth of my energy slowly and surely work its way to my pupils. How long had she been so used to the thick mist enveloping her to make any way of utilizing it feel subconscious and natural?

_I remember a time I used to pant and sweat when I even tried to use my wavelength energy._

Yet here I was, putting my focus on the boy who managed to piss of the entire freshman class. A boy who was also had very much to do with their future.

_Well, Our future. _

And the more he babbled on the more I feared for humanity.

I can't believe he's supposed to be one of the three heroes to save us all from impending doom...Why couldn't I have just eaten a sandwich that day?

_Stupid fish bone..._

I analyzed intently at the guffawing moron. In all honesty his hair was a lot spikier and fuller than the show portrayed him. His "star" shaped hair hair more tousled and had stiff at the same time.

'Of course, he would use gel to get it like that.' My eyes narrowed at the sight of his..."tattoo" A frown wormed its way on my face.

"That's not a tattoo on his shoulder is it...?" Asheton paused and narrowed his eyes. His gaze lingered until he switched his gaze to look up at me from my lap.

"No. It's not. It doesn't look new either." He murmured softly a little troubled. Asheton had a knack for reading people. He was also very informative when the mood struck him. However, his new found maturity didn't come without sacrifices.

Anything we were taught were solely on our benefits as a team. To function fluidly and to study any possible threats. There was a bingo book full of mercenaries with bounty on their heads. A book necessary for anyone getting into the "egg hunting" business. It was listed based on what class type they were under and any "Red flag warnings"

The description for the Star clan was vague and almost non existent. Only to watch out for people with "Scars in the shape of star's"

Which, deducted to one of two things. It was possible either they went through a coming of age ceremony and had it "branded" on them...or if at all most likely, they were branding their infants and burning the symbol of their clan into their innocent delicate skin.

The thought alone made me shutter.

Mainly because, the latter was becoming more likely...

"You know...if I had a messed up family of assassin ninjas abandon me I'd be an attention whore too."

I didn't know_ why_ exactly, but a snort was all I could manage to respond with. Was it another subconscious reference from my past that triggered my laugh? I don't know.

_The possibility was very much there._

"Well, you know what they say, '_Misery needs Company'_ Maybe you two could get along quite well?" I mused, earning a disapproving pout from my silverette god-cousin. My eyes wandered to the growing crowd and I felt a little nauseous.

"...Let's go already. It's too crowded." Everyone's scent was lingered and spiked with worry and anxiety. Anxiety and fear were pretty strong odors coming from spiritual aura. When there were just so many experiencing the same emotion...it just became more potent and concentrated. It was very unpleasant.

"But your bony leg was just getting comfortable!" Asheton whined irritably as and rolled his way to stand up.

Just as I was about to retort I could feel the presence of a certain egotistical assassin drop from the second floor to our position in the main gate area. Students murmured and backed away in response.

"...Like I said, No one gets in till' you prove me your worthy."

I frowned at the thought of having to wait. I knew that if I didn't sign the mission waver today and signed us up Asheton an I would't be able to obtain a mission until the next two months. It would be bad to be placed in upper classes and miss the quota needed for the month.

Should I really antagonize him right now? Or should I just wait it out?

If I accepted his challenge and won, I would be destined to be his rival until he finally mustered the strength to beat me. To be quite honest, I would never let him win. I hated losing more than anything in the world. I didn't want to bruise my own ego in the process. However, if I wait and idle around I'm going to miss the valuable opportunity to sign our wavers.

_What If my meddling stunted Black Star's Growth?_

_Would it change everything for worse? _

_How much have I changed? _

_How much can I change...?_

I didn't exactly like the idea of having Black Star mouth me off just to get some _"Payback"_ I had other stuff to worry about...

...but the idea of falling behind because I didn't meet the soul quota would be mortifying. Not to mention my Dad...or Our Dad's would be disappointing.

_Shit._

I'd rather take my chances at fighting Black Star than getting on Dad's bad side again...

What about the future..?

Damn...Maybe some form of negotiation can get us inside? Why don't we just sneak in while he boasts?

Asheton seemed to sense the inner turmoil inside my head and took it upon himself to speak for the crowd.

"Isn't being here proof already? A lot of us took the preliminary exam to prove our worth for the academy. What gives you the right to say who can and can't pass?"

"Does it look like I give a rats-ass what the academy standards are? It takes a real man to fight a Meister of my strength! Not some wimpy exam to find out if you can even run a few blocks. If you ask me, the preliminary exam is nothing more than some stupid joke to weed out wimps who can't even pull their own weight!"

"If you want proof so badly then I have no problem with kicking your ass." Asheton quipped coolly. The scent of his wavelength grew thicker and more musky. Like a Lion defending his territory.

"We'll see about that newby." Black Star growled.

Asheton ran his fingers though his pale locks and scoffed. "Figures you'd think we're amateurs..."

The students within the area began to crowed around them, making a space large enough to ensue a fight.

"Thea, This won't take too long, Why don't you go on ahead and I'll catch up? I wan't to get over orientation as soon as possible. Save me a seat?."

A long heavy sigh escaped my lips.

_How long had I been holding it in..? _

"...Fine. Don't keep me waiting."

"Yes, Mam!"

A small smile tugged at my lips as a large group followed behind me. Needless to say Black Star would be far too preoccupied to even bother stopping us. Asheton was quite proficient in controlling and manipulating his wavelength. I was confident in his abilities to keep him safe.

After all, we were raised to fight even without each other around to help. It was crucial that a great Meister and Weapon learn the ability to stand their ground individually. If the situation ever came around where Asheton and I got separated, we wouldn't have to struggle with such an obvious disadvantage.

_We knew better... _

_...Because we were stronger._

* * *

Needless to say, He did't keep me waiting too long. Adorned with a bloody nose he came back grinning proudly. "The guy isn't too shabby, he used a feint to hide the uppercut."

I skimmed through the school handbook and hummed. "I see, so you took that punch. You must have token the opportunity as he was busy gloating to give him the knockout blow. How predictable."

"Yeah, basic training 101. Always analyze the enemy beforehand, certain personality types hold traits that can hinder them during a battle..."

"In this case it was his huge ego and big mouth."

Asheton hummed in agreement as I signed the death waver and handed it back to "Tammy" the older woman who was in charge of deployment and arrangements for the mission board.

"Since you already have a secure partner, you won't be needing your badges anymore." We handed her the badges without hesitation and began to open up the packets with our schedules for the term.

"You know, you're the first freshmen this term to sign up for mission deployments, by the look in your eyes...you must be Alejandro's child."

"You can tell?"

"How can I not? He had that same look of determination the first day he walked in this place. We expect great things from both of you this year. Even you. Her father had a partner with eyes sharp like that of an eagles. You remind me of him somehow...but he and his family went missing after their plane disappeared without a trace...such a shame."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

The seal really did it's job, It was as if they were convinced that Asheton really was someone else entirely. The only reason she mentioned their family was only because she envisioned me in my father's place and linked him and his father because he was _my partner_.

"No, don't fret dear. Now hurry along to your homeroom. The map is pretty extensive but not very detailed. You only get one throughout your time here as a student. You lose it and your out of luck. The halls are very warped and it's not very hard to end up lost, they were designed to test you every day. Good luck."

"Thank you Madam Tammy." We both bowed and made our way to the corridors. We took many twists and turns and watched other fellow freshmen on their own trying to navigate the hallways.

It took 9 minutes to find the the right plaque hanging above the wooden door to our new homeroom class.

_Looks like fate really had it in for me..._

_...Because the name of my homeroom was called..._

_"Class Cresent Moon."_

* * *

**AN: Hahaha. Get it? _Mortician..? _**

**_...Because they worship death...and a morticain...bah. Forget it. _**

**_Okay so I finally bought myself a new laptop so expect very constant updates now! Hope Annathea isn't Mary Sue-ish...I really want to avoid that..and yes.. Her Name is Annathea Freaks. _**

**_I'm keeping Asheton's secret a mystery, hopefully you like him cause I actually adore him. _**

**_If you get the reference to her last name and Asheton's fake name you get a cyber cookie._**

**_Comment and review your thoughts? I'd love to read them._**


	4. Inevitable

**Okay, So there are a lot of Hunter x Hunter references in the story so far...and to be quite honest, its the only thing that is entertaining me to write this story. In a way it's like a semi-crossover. I didn't intend the references to come up but, I really love the detailed explanation they give on how their supernatural power works. **

**It makes sense and It's easier to comprehend than "Chakra"**

**In the Soul Eater series Wavelength is mainly used with weapons as the bounce around and amplify each others energy. Now, I get that not everyone has the ability access a sixth sense and since the DWMA is a school looking for bright and talented individuals, not all of them would be able to use it naturally. So I'm theorizing they have a ritual for awakening you're sixth sense if you don't already have it.**

**I'm really going for an AU approach while still nearing canon with the many ideas I have for DWMA. **

**...because I find it easier to make stuff up and not have to intently research every single detail...**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inevitable**

* * *

If she could punch the living daylights out of the higher power who sent her in this situation, she would do it without a second thought. Everything was just sequencing so perfectly it made her physically ill.

How did her new life just turn into a solitary mission?

_ Did anyone think of what she wanted?_

_Did the higher power just not consider that maybe she wanted to live another safe, unchanging, simple life? _

_Or was it just too much to ask for?_

That day we entered the classroom we were received with questioning glances and whispers form our fellow peers. It was unnerving to say the least. The way the class was designed reminded me so much of how colleges in my old life were. Spaced and rounded so that everyone had a good view of the board. The ambiance was quite warm despite the Gothic architecture, even the acoustics were great enough for the class to hear the professor without straining your ears.

"Not bad for a couple of Novices. Nine minutes is pretty good for your first time here at the academy," Came a voice from behind the podium. His muscular dark mocha skin was covered in a black sleek design of tattoo's and Kanji. The varying difference had been the pact that these really were your run of the mill ink tattoo's and not pale healed skin marks as a result of _"Clan Branding"_

His ebony hair was tamed by the many "cornrows' on his head; sealed in place with a headband with the word "Whole" written in Kanji.

"Welcome to Class "Crescent Moon" kids," He motioned his arm in a welcoming manor before continuing, "Now, before we begin today's lesson, we should start with introductions. Feel free to write your name on the board so everyone can get familiar with it." He motioned his hand behind him before shuffling through some worksheets. "After all, what kind of a man would I be if I just let you in without properly introducing yourselves?"

It was odd, I felt a familiar buzz in my head but said nothing. I spent so much time trying to remember as many important people as I could from the actual story that the names of _minor _Characters flew past me. The more time I had spent trying to plan on the overall picture left me to forget all the small details within it.

I was never quite used to the "spotlight" in my old life; even now as I scratched my name on the board I could feel everyone's eyes scrutinizing and watching my every move.

My mind spun slightly in a blur of anxious thoughts and irrational fears as I turned and faced my classmates. I could feel the bitter smile worm it's way on my lips.

_I'm reborn in a once fictional world full of maniacs, soul-eating monsters and weapon hybrids...and I'm afraid of embarrassing myself to complete and utter strangers?_

_Way to get your priorities together Freaks..._

"...Hello everyone, My name is Annathea Freaks. It's nice to meet you..." I drawled as I bowed lightly and focused all my attention on the texture of the wooden flooring near my feet.

_I supposed it beat meeting the calculating gazes of everyone in the room by a long-shot._

"Yo! My names Killua _De La Cruz_, Nice to meet you."Asheton greeted in a carefree tone as he raised his hand in salute while having his left firmly planted in his pocket. However at the mention of his name a majority of the class began to whisper urgently in hushed tones. It was clear Asheton had made somewhat of an impression to the whole school.

I grew uncomfortable and shifted my gaze to our now seething Sensei.

"Alright! Quiet everyone!" They class quieted almost instantly, Our Sensei gave us the order to sit in an empty spot so he could begin today's lesson with as few distractions as possible.

"...As you all may know, My name is Sid and I am your Phasmology teacher for the upcoming term," He flitted thought the handbook in his hand and opened to a page he was referring to. "As written in your student handbooks, all phasmology classes you receive each term will be considered your homeroom class, does anyone know why that is?"

I lifted my hand up with hesitation as the number of hands increased. Sid seemed to find it amusing, (as any teacher would) and darted his coal noir eyes in my direction.

"Alright Annathea, the floor is yours."

I slowly withdrew my hand and adjusted the volume of my voice to vibrate and resonate clearly through the room.

"...Phasmology is a deep and complicated subject that requires extensive knowledge on human anatomy, psychology and some form of philosophy. All in which would require years to master and fully understand. It's important we spend as much time learning without impeding our advancements towards the rest of our studies."

I scoffed slightly as I continued, "After all, what's good about mastering the trajectory of your wavelength in the field if you can't match the speed to close in on the target because, phasmology got in the way of Physical Endurance Training? That's why The schedule is balanced well enough during the day so Phasmology and arithmetic are still fresh in your brain."

"Good observation, however the school does not enforce your grading score in order to still attend, do you know why?"

"It's all for our own benefit, whether we choose to remain ignorant in battle or use our knowledge wisely is ultimately up to us. Only the strong-willed and the most determined can create a death scythe. In the end, it's a lesson in life that nobody is going to hold our hand and serve us everything on a silver platter. We work to earn our place and prove the academy we aren't taking advantage of our time here."

"Very well put. You certainly take on after your Old Man."

"Which part the mustache or her attitude?" Asheton murmured with teasing blue eyes my left eye twitched before tightening my fist.

A loud crash vibrated through the room.

Asheton's head collided brutally against the desk as blood started to stream and pour from his nose. He muttered some profanity directed towards me before falling limp.

"Really?" Sid droned almost bored and slightly irritated. "That's the third idiot today."

His eyes darted toward another silverette in the second to last row in the middlesection of the class. He too was unconscious as his body lay motionless next to a small petite blonde still quietly seething at whatever her partner had insensitively remarked.

Despite the two teens bleeding to death he continued his session for the next three hours. Everyone in the room seemed to completely ignore the fact that there was an unconscious person seemingly bleeding to death in the room. It was like they were used to this sort of thing all the time. Either way, I knew I'd have to go through all of this later with my silvered haired idiot so I silently cursed myself for not controlling my strength.

Of course being partners and all, this meant I had to haul his ass to the Dispensary. Not completely knowing the complete floor plan would prove disastrous if it weren't for my "gifted" nose.

Just follow the scent of overly sterile cleaning products and morphine.

...Apparently, I wasn't the only one dragging their partner there. We stopped and eyed each other and the unconscious silverette's we each had been dragging. It was like we we're the two criminals responsible for domestic violence and we were headed to an AY meeting...

"You're partner's an idiot too?"

"He's not just an idiot..._he's an asshole too_."

The blonde petite girl snorted.

"I'm headed to the Dispensary too, Why don't go together?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm pretty sure Killua wouldn't be too happy of he lost another quart of his blood because I got lost on the way there.."

She whore a yellow vest over a white dress shirt tied by a silky green striped bow. Her bangs were neat and combed and her dirty blonde hair was tied back in a bun. My mind buzzed again and my eyes drew towards the silverette she was dragging by the hoodie. He sported a black headband with a stitched logo of an old singles album. I recalled that my father had that record after I was looking through the music this world had to offer when I was nine. For a fraction of a second my eyes widened.

The name of that album was called "Soul Eater"

A bead of sweat formed as I walked by the petite blonde headed girl.

"In case your wondering, My name is Maka._ Maka Albarn_."

It was at that moment I felt the whole weight of the world slam against me. I tried to calm the frenzy that was disrupting the thought process in my very mind. I knew it was inevitable to meet her as we did share a classroom but this encounter was...unreal. To think with my luck I would run into the person who's fate would affect my own...

"Nice to meet you...Maka."

"You're Annathea Freaks, Right?"

"Yup..., That's me alright."

She dragged the silverette behind her and looked at my thoughtfully.

"Is it okay if I called you Anna, Annie? Or Thea?"

"Everyone else seems to suit their fancy when it comes to my name." I shrugged as I adjusted Asheton's head on my shoulders. I decided carrying on my back was less of a hastle than dragging him about. "...Sure, why not?"

She smiled lightly, as we walked we made small talk and after many twists, stairs and turns we talked idly. I noted that Maka had a simple but potent scent. Telling by the strength of the scent gave me an idea of just how much aura a person might have.

It was weak in comparison to Black Star's ego but, the scent was pleasant.

"...You know, you and Killua have been the talk of the school all week long." I raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning glance.

"Why is that? "

"Well, after everyone heard that _"Sir Alexander's"_ child was attending the academy the students got a little crazy. A lot of them made some bets on how many students you'd dominate in the preliminaries."

"I get my Dad is one of the Eight Scythe Masters but, why so much attention on me...? Its not like I'm going to be exactly like him..."

"It's because they have high hopes for you. You're a prodigy after all." I snorted and gave her an incredulous look. She blinked and tilted her head.

"Oh-you're being serious..."

"Yes, I am. You were talented enough to skip over preliminaries and sign up for Mission Deployment your first day...It took me months to meet Evans-I mean Soul in the first place. By the time we even signed up I was halfway into the term."

"Sorry, I didn't mean ton to sound arrogant or anything, it's just it hard to believe you would think highly of me."

"Why would you think that?" She asked curiously. " You're on par with your father when he was your age, if not, better."

In my entire existence I had been praised, I had been loved and I had been hated. Never once had I had a someone who I considered a "Hero" look up to me-especially when they were never "real" in the first place. Yet, here I was, in some "_Fictional_" world that was now very real to me...

To think she would speak highly about without even batting an eyelash like it was something everyone and herself seem to agree on.

_Everyone but, me. _

"Are you kidding me? You were the one who breezed through the written entrance exam. You're IQ is on par with Emily Albarn. One of the Greatest Female Scythe weilder whoever lived. You're spirituality level gives you're . I've heard from my own Dad that "Spirit's kid has a mind sharper than his own scythe form and that you can solve a Rubix cube in 22.5 seconds flat."

_That, and she's going to save the world from impending doom and all._

"21.3 as of last night", She corrected with a smug smile.

"...See? You're a natural. If it weren't for Dad's electrotherapy method I wouldn't have the incentive to bother learning the structural basis of a Soul...and how it's tail tends to change according to our hairdo."

"Electrotherapy...? Should I even ask?"

I gave her a tired look and simply muttered, "Just another _Freaks_ training regimen..."

We made our way towards Another large hallway with windows large enough to overlook the city. I looked at the single plaque in the large hallway that stood out above the rest. Three different scents drifted from the open door of the Dispensary as we made our way there. One of them was overbearingly familiar. It was the scent of overbearing ego.

"...I see my greatness has shone upon you rookie! Could it mean you plan on being the disciple of the _Great and Mighty_ Black Star?" He asked the meek and subtle presence before him.

A small endearing giggle followed as we began watching the display in front of us. A boy with familiar tan skin and baby blue spiky locks stood on the bed in a green colored high-collar Shinobi styled muscle shirt. Bandaged covered his inflamed swollen cheek. A nasty purple bruise was formed in his lower chin. Despite the low number of wounds, they were quite potent and painful to look at.

No doubt Asheton's ass kicking had something to do with his stay here.

"What's your name kid?" Black Star asked as he seized up his "student."

"M-my name is Tsubaki, Black Star-Sama!" A girl that looked three years his senior bowed deeply in admiration. Her long raven hair was tied into a large braid that swung freely on her back. Her outfit resembled that of martial artist styled uniform. If I had to guess, it was based on a Shinobi Shozoku style. What stood out from her eccentric clothing was the badge that had "Weapon" inscribed in bold letters.

"I don't normally work with rookies..." Tsubaki raised her head in response as he continued. "...however, I'm feeling quite merciful today. Starting today you and I are going places Tsubaki! I feel it!" Her deep amethyst eyes shined in admiration and she bowed repeatedly.

"Y-yes Sir!"

Maka hunched over and face-palmed at the scene. "That poor girl She has no idea who she's involving herself with..."

"She seems adamant on humoring him, I think it's sweet." Hearing our comments the blue-haired assassin wizzed his head in our direction and spotted a pair of silverettes on the bunkers beside him. He pointed accusingly and screeched. "It's you!"

"Me?" I asked pointed at myself in confusion.

_It's not like I was the one to fight him..._

"You're the rookies partner!"

"Kill-kun's? Yeah. I am...? I don't see why you're calling us rookies like we have no idea what we're doing here." He seemed to ignore my statement and pointed at my chest aggressively.

"Go wake him up! I'm going to kick that Daddy's boy's ass!"

"_Daddy's boy_?-What the hell? Don't tell me what to do."

"Yeah! Isn't he that Alexan_dre's_ kid or whatever?" My eye twitched as I felt the blood in my forehead pulse heavily in irritation.

"It's _Alexander,_ and no, he's not his son."

"What? I heard his kid and his weapon were going to attend here?"

"They did," Maka stated."...and they're here."

Black Star looked dumbfounded as if we were trying to explain some form of rocket science.

"What...?"

Tsubaki looked up in realization. "I see now, So the boy he fought wasn't the prestigious child of Alexander." She paused while looking thoughtfully at Asheton and back to me. "...He was their weapon partner..._Your partner_."

"Why didn't _birdbrain _here know The only child Alexander had was a girl?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Your gender was never really specified. Up until now not even a majority of the staff never knew Alexander had a child. We knew he was married to the retired Third star Meister Belen Cross but nothing about him having a daughter-_and they've known him for years_. The only reason I know was because _Papa_ compared me to Alexander's daughter a few years ago." I noted the slight resentment at the mention of the word "_Papa_" but ultimately said nothing.

"I'm so lost. You guys know me through rumors and not through my father?"

"A lot of them turned out to be true, you confirmed that. Meeting your Father would be and absolute honor...he's among the group of the most highly recognized meisters like my mother."

"So that means I don't have to wait to kick her ass then!" Black Star growled and crouched himself as if ready to launch in battle. Instinctively I prepared my self in a fighting stance.

A whit lab coat moved swiftly between us. The nurse was a tall and slender woman with rusty-pale gold locks. It was gold to the point of holding a green-ish brown shade in between the strands. Her stance gave of authority and...something else. A small buzzing feeling in the back of my head told me I'd seen her somewhere but decided to shrug it off for once.

Despite it, the feeling persisted.

"There will be no fighting in the Dispensary Black Star. I have patients that deserve the respect and treatment they need to heal their injuries. Now, please sit down and rest, otherwise I'll have a little talk with Sid again about you're behavior."

Black Star gave me a challenging growl before muttering to himself as he sat down on the bed.

"Maka," The blonde seemed to laugh nervously at the mention of her name. "Yes, Medusa-Sensei?"

"That's the seventh time this month." Her smooth voice was stern and velvety as she scolded Maka. "I can't have this being a routine you hear...? Unless you want a Weapon partner with sever head trauma I suggest you stop using such a heavy book on his cranium."

"Yes, forgive me Medusa-Sensei."

She finished wrapping Soul's head before moving to Asheton. Her sharp honey eyes locked on mine. "And You Missy, I don't want the same thing with you either. Please take care of your partners."

"Yes Mam. I'm sorry."

She gave a deep sigh and her smile became warm. "There is no need to ask me for forgiveness, save that part for your partners. I'm not mad at either of you just don't make a habit out of this okay?"

We nodded vigorously and earned a chuckle of amusement on her part. She brought out a tray with her utensils and made swift work with tending to Soul. Her movement was graceful and with such inhuman speed that it kept me in awe.

Her calculative gaze switched on the tall _pale_ Silverette in front of her. She brushed the hair away from his forehead to see the injury on his forehead. Her eyebrows raised and she quietly wrote something down on a clipboard before gently wrapping some gauze on it.

"What's wrong?" I wasn't sure why exactly, but I felt some form of anxiety wash over me. Despite touching him in such fluid and graceful movements I felt some sort of urgency to pull him away from her. It was just a nagging feeling in the back of my head. I'd just hope I'd remember soon.

"Oh, It's nothing wrong. I assure you. His healing is just..._immaculate_."

"That's..good."

Medusa-Sensei seemed to be deep in thought until she jotted on two small slips and handed one to me an Maka.

"I'll send them back to class as soon as they're up ladies. Now, get back to class, You don't want to miss anything important do you?"

"No but, sending Killua back alone wouldn't be a good idea. He'll get lost."

"Then I'll send Soul to take him there." She typed away on her laptop and brought up the attendance record on the Physical Endurance Class. "According to the system, You all share the next class together. He should be fine with Soul."

Hesitantly I nodded and followed Maka to our next class. Despite having planned through my actions for the future, I was beginning to forget small details again. I just hoped my anxiety back there was nothing more than excitement over "a favored caricature and being afraid to embarrass myself.

_At least I hoped._

_It wasn't until much later until I realized why I felt momentarily threatened by the school's nurse. I had been working on a homework assignment that delt with a very important milestone after reaching our quota of 99 Kishin-egg souls. It was the final capture of our quota. One witches' soul._

_"Soul protect" had been an ability for them to hide the massive malicious aura they give off to alert any person to have a sixth sense. With more experienced witches this could easily give them an advantage to infiltrate a large group of people without being noticed._

_Just like our school._

_No one would know if a powerful witch would be occupying her space in a place that raised teenagers to hunt monsters like her._

_The monster and witch known as..._

_Medusa..._

* * *

**_A/N: I really thought I'd dive into cannon by this chapter but It will definitely happen next chapter. I promise I'll try updating sooner, I just don't have the time nowadays because of stress and work._**

**_please Review! It gives me the strength and purpose to know weather or not this makes any sense.._**

**_Until next time!_**


End file.
